


Coffee Without Sugar and Cream

by ShrimpyChan



Series: ShrimpyChan's HQ Drabble Dump [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, minor Yukie Shirofuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi haven't slept for 40 hours straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Without Sugar and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first haikyuu fic and idk they might be a bit ooc since im still getting used to writing them but hey here's my shot of the generic coffee shop au fluff hope you enjoy!!!

Akaashi Keiji is a law student. A law student who haven't slept a blink since starting his paper more or less 40 hours ago. He's on his way back to his apartment after a tiresome and dreadful day at the university when the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit his senses. He stopped in front of the coffee shop where the scent was coming from. He glanced down at his wristwatch and shrugged.  _"Might as well get something to eat,"_ he thought to himself. 

 

He went inside the small shop and was immediately hit with the scent of coffee, bread and cinnamon all mixed together to make this one pleasant aroma that made his stomach rumble a little. 

 

He went to the counter and thankfully, there was no one in line. He was greeted by a staff who had spiky white-gray hair that kind of reminded Akaashi of a great horned owl. 

 

"Good afternoon!" the staff cheered, "I’m Bokuto and I’ll be serving you today. What will you be having today?"

 

"Coffee, no sugar and cream, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

 

“Oh. Sounds like you’ve had a rough day,” Bokuto said, his golden eyes brightening up as he smiled at Akaashi which Akaashi just shrugged at.

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Hm. Would you like a brownie or cookie to go with that? They just came out of the oven.”

 

Akaashi looked at the man behind the counter again, this time with an eyebrow raised. Bokuto was just grinning at him and Akaashi couldn’t help but just sigh.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have a brownie, too. It’s all to go.”

 

“Awesome! That’ll be 700 yen.”

 

Akaashi pulled out some change from his pocket and handed over the exact amount.

 

“Thank you. I’ll go and get your order ready.”

 

Akaashi just nodded at him. Akaashi moved to the side in case someone comes up to order. He closed his eyes for a moment, already thinking about the pile of paperwork and homework he has to finish before the week is up, and it’s already Wednesday. He sighed softly as he slowly drifted away with his own thoughts.

 

_“I’m so fucking tired. I want to sleep for two weeks straight. Maybe I should just quit law school and be a professional volleyball player. God, I shouldn’t have turned down that offer in Tokyo. I could be tossing balls right now instead of dying little by little everyday. I could be—“_

His train of thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud “Hey” behind him.

 

“Hey? Your order’s ready. Are you okay? Did you fell… asleep while standing up?” Bokuto glanced at him with a concerned look on his face. Akaashi just smiled at him apologetically.

 

“No. I’m fine. Sorry.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Well, okay… Here’s your order. Coffee, no sugar and cream. And a brownie,” Bokuto said as he pushed the cup and the small paper bag in front of Akaashi.

 

Akaashi grabbed the cup and bag before bowing his head a little.

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

Bokuto looked at him in utter shock. Akaashi noticed this and was confused for a while before what he said started to register in his mind. Akaashi tightened his grip on the paper bag, his face starting to heat up in embarrassment.

 

“I’m so—“

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto said in a slightly louder and deeper voice that caused almost everyone in the coffee shop to look at them. “Don’t you think I should at least know your name and maybe buy you a drink before you tell me you love me?” Bokuto chuckled, his gaze never leaving Akaashi’s now trembling form.

 

Akaashi flushed a brighter shade of red at this. He stepped back and bowed a perfect ninety degrees and stammered a soft “I’m sorry” before dashing out of the coffee shop.

 

Bokuto just watched him go and laughed even harder than ever. His manager, Yukie, had to smack him at the back of his head with a rolled-up newspaper, telling him to get back to work.

 

+++++

 

The next day, Akaashi came back to the coffee shop. He spotted the familiar gray-white spiky hair. Thankfully, there weren’t many people in the shop and there was no one in line. Akaashi made his way to the counter and cleared his throat to get the great horned owl person’s attention.

 

“Good afternoon! I’m Bokuto and I’ll be—Oh hey, it’s you again!” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi, his arm crossed over his chest.

 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

 

“What a pleasant surprise,” Bokuto chuckled. “Coffee, no sugar, no cream?”

 

“Ah… N-no. Actually, I came here to properly apologize after what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean it. I was just so out of it. I haven’t slept for like two days straight when I came here and—“

 

“Aww, what a bummer. And there I thought you really did love me,” Bokuto teased, his smile growing impossibly wide.

 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi shrieked, his face burning red again. “I m-mean… Bokuto-san… I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ll only forgive you if…” Bokuto trailed, his head tilting to the side. He really did look like an owl, Akaashi thought.

 

“If…?” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, his hands clutched tightly in front of him.

 

“If you give me your name. That pretty face of yours must come with an equally pretty name, right?” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi doesn’t know if this man was joking or being serious.

 

Akaashi stared at Bokuto for a moment. His gaze went from the tips of Bokuto’s spiky hair, to his golden round eyes, to his mouth, down to his arms that Akaashi never noticed before that were probably sculpted by God himself. Akaashi closed his eyes for a while and sighed softly.

 

“On second thought, I’ll have a cup of coffee, with sugar and cream, Bokuto-san.”

 

“What?” Bokuto looked at him, both his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“I’ll have a cup of coffee, with sugar and cream,” Akaashi repeated.

 

“But…” Bokuto pouted and whined before sighing dejectedly. “That’ll be 400 yen…” Bokuto said softly, disappointment evident in his voice. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at this. He handed the exact amount again and watched Bokuto get his coffee ready.

 

Akaashi contemplated for a while before pulling out a pen from his bag and taking a napkin from the counter.

 

When Bokuto finished up the order, he turned around and placed the cup in front of Akaashi along with the receipt.

 

“Thank you. We hope you would come again,” Bokuto said softly, his voice still dejected as ever.

 

Akaashi chuckled when he saw Bokuto’s pout getting deeper and deeper by the second. He thanked Bokuto before leaving the coffee shop.

 

Moments later while wiping down the counter, Bokuto noticed a napkin with a note written in neat Kanji. Bokuto felt his insides shaking, as if he’s a volcano ready to erupt any minute.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto cheered, holding up the piece of napkin in his hand while running around the counter. Everyone, as usual, was looking at the cause of commotion. Some of them just ignored Bokuto after a while, some of them were giggling at him.

 

Yukie went behind the counter and smacked Bokuto at the back of his head, this time with a rolled-up Vogue Italia. Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh and cheer even harder.

 

 _Am I forgiven now? Give me a call. xxx-xxxx-xxx –Akaashi Keiji_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think?? comments, criticism and kudos are very much appreciated!! thank you for reading <3333


End file.
